CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater
by Erika-moon
Summary: Touko is heart broken by Cheren.


Author note: Hello everyone, I have a new fanfic called CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater, thanks Shadowkitten11, this here is dedicated to you. Touko, Cheren, and Bianca star in it, and to make it be a happy ending, there is to be a bit of N and Touko together, I don't own anything, enjoy.

* * *

Touko walked by with an angered expression on her face.

This must have been a horrible week.

She didn't want to believe this at all, but reality is reality.

"Why Cheren?! Why?!" Though Touko getting inside her room.

Grabbing her pillow she gave it a good punch, lyed down on her bed and stared at the ceiling blankly.

"Touko? Are you ok up their?" Asked her mother downstairs.

"I'm fine." Said Touko simply.

"Why you Bianca... Why Cheren... Thoose golfballs, I should probably get my pokemon to attack them." Though Touko still quite upset.

A pokeball opened and Touko's Samurott came out in concern.

"Hi Samurott." Said Touko smiling at her water starter.

He put his face on Touko's in concern.

"Yep Cheren has been my best friend but slept with Bianca." Said Touko sadly resisting the urge to cry.

_Yeah, you sure broke my heart last week_

_When you said you had slept with her_

_I know you called, I got them all_

_La-da-da-da, da, da_

* * *

Two weeks later,

"Touko dear, why don't you go outside for a walk to get some fresh air, you know to clear your mind." Suggested Touko's mother.

"Ok." Said Touko.

"Two weeks and this still upsets me!" Though Touko looking at the house next to her and then looking at the house in front.

"Maybe I do need a walk." Though Touko stoping herself from sending Reshiram.

"Things sure have changed."

Touko turned around and saw Moonlit standing their with her Lucario.

"Hi Moonlit, anything new lately?" Asked Touko looking at her friend and her pokemon.

"I noticed things have changed since that day, Lucario and I senced some aura waves and it seems Bianca is now acting like she doesn't know you." Said Moonlit shyly with no shudder.

"Yep." Said Touko.

"Maybe you need a trip far away from here, like Castelia city." Said Moonlit.

"I guess it'll do." Said Touko.

"Come on, turn you frown upside down and have fun, your journey taught you to be strong." Said Moonlit's Lucario even though he knew that his trainer and friend wouldn't understand.

"We can teleport to Castelia City." Said Moonlit taking a pokeball out of her belt and send out her Gothitelle.

Gothitelle got in front of her trainer and gave a small bow.

"Gothitelle do you mind using teleport to get us all to Castelia city?" Asked Moonlit nicely.

Gothitelle nodded and used teleport to get herself, Moonlit, Lucario, and Touko in Castelia City.

"Come on, let's go I was on my way to see the museum, he made a new drawing." Said Moonlit as Touko nodded while she returned her Gothitelle.

_Girl, you better love what you got before you go and give it away_

_But don't say that I don't know you_

_'Cause oh, I know all about your type_

_You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night_

"Oh come on it's Bianca!" Said Touko almost loudly but Moonlit calmed her down.

"Don't make a scene Touko, besides Bianca doesn't really talk to you." Said Moonlit's Lucario.

"Um.. Looks at this Touko." Said Moonlit making an excuse and moved the angry Touko away from the picture they were staring at and moved on.

Touko, Moonlit, and Lucario went towards a picture of a man wearing a black tuxedo, and woman wearing a white dress.

"Looks like Burgh got some inspiration by N and Touko." Lucario whispered to her using teleparthy while Moonlit silently giggled.

"Hey Touko."

Touko turned around but when she did, she held an annoyed expression.

"What Cheren?" Asked Touko annoyed.

"Look I know what I said two weeks ago made you disapointed but that doesn't mean you will ignore me forever right?" Said Cheren.

"Maybe I can, or I'll have Moonlit here deal with you." Said Touko going towards the said girl.

"All I said was that I slept with Bianca, what's that big deal?" Asked Cheren.

"I don't feel bad, but I do feel angry." Said Touko.

"Why don't you just get over it Touko?"

Touko turned around only to be found by Bianca who seemed to have evesdrop on the group.

"Keep out of it Bianca, I've had enough of your four calls and text messages." Said Touko turning away.

"Well it was your fault." Said Bianca.

"Of all the nerve." Said Touko.

_And oh, I know that you are feeling sad_

_I don't feel bad, 'cause even after three text messages, four missed calls_

_You still slept with my best friend_

_Yeah, you sure got a lot of nerve_

_To say that this was all my fault_

_I know you called, I got them all_

_La-da-da-da, da, da_

"Come on Moonlit let's go." Said Touko as the two got out of the museum.

"Wait! How about we declare who's right with a battle?!" Asked Bianca.

"It might help sort this out." Said Cheren.

"Might?! No it won't, I don't think I'll be seeing you, I might as well go with Alder's offer and I'll let my mother come too." Said Touko.

"And where might that be?" Asked Cheren.

"You won't know, Moonlit, mind getting us out?" Asked Touko to the said girl who nodded.

"Gothitelle! You know what to do!" Said Moonlit sending out her pokemon.

Gothitelle nodded and used physic to form fog.

"Hey! No fair that's cheating!" Said Bianca.

"Serves you right!" Said Touko simply.

"Lucario, Gothitelle and I must agree." Said Moonlit.

"Besides I know about your type." Said Touko as the two girls and the pokemon faded away.

_Girl, you better love what you got before you go and give it away_

_But don't say that I don't know you_

_'Cause oh, I know all about your type_

_You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night_

_And oh, I know that you are feeling sad_

_I don't feel bad, 'cause even after three text messages, four missed calls_

_You still slept with my best friend_

* * *

"What a relief." Said Touko as Gothitelle lead them home.

"It's getting late, I have to get home now." Said Moonlit shyly.

"It's alright, thanks for helping me out." Said Touko as the girl nodded and she and her pokemon left.

Thunder clouds emerged and Touko grunted while walking back home.

_So I sing, rain, rain go away, come again another day_

_When I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay_

_And every single time you make your way into my sheets_

_The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks_

* * *

Arriving home Touko took a quick shower and then went straight to sleep.

But Touko was unable to sleep, so she stood by her window and stared at the window.

"If only I was still on my journey, then this would have never happened." Though Touko remembering how she stopped Team Plasma.

But not only them she also stoped the king of Team Plasma, N.

_And I know you're so cool, but I must be a fool_

_For taking you in and letting you win control of my heart_

_And every single time you make your way into my sheets_

_The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks_

* * *

Four weeks later,

Everything was grey, at least that's how Touko felt, things weren't as they used to be anymore.

Everywhere she went Cheren or Bianca would be their either bothering her or they would mind their own buisness.

"When will I get a normal life?" Though Touko banging her head against the wall.

_Rain, rain go away, come again another day_

_(Cheater, cheater)_

_When I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay_

_(Best friend eater)_

_And every single time you make your way into my sheets_

_(I've been such a fool)_

_The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks_

"I should have never trust Cheren as my best friend." Though Touko walking on route one.

Her Zourark walking next to her to keep Touko company.

"I can't stand it, maybe I should search for N or something!" Said Touko putting her fists up in the air.

_And I know you're so cool, but I must be a fool_

_(Cheater, cheater) (best friend eater)_

_For taking you in and letting you win control of my heart_

_(Best friend eater)_

_And every single time you make your way into my sheets_

_(I've been such a fool)_

_The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks_

"I don't think you should do that."

Touko froze and slowly turned around only to find N.

"N!" Said Touko happily and giving him a hug.

"I heard what happened." Said N returning the hug.

"How?" Asked Touko.

"Some wild pokemon are concerned about you." Said N.

"They are?" Asked Touko.

"Yes, they want you to be happy, besides durning your journey you helped many pokemon some that were mistreated by humans and help free them from bad people." Said N.

"I couldn't leave them like that, but I do feel down after what I found out." Said Touko.

"There was once a girl I battled against, she may have won, but I know she's a tough cookie." Said N.

"I guess there is still some hope." Said Touko while N nodded.

_Oh, I know all about your type_

_You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night_

_And oh, I know that you are feeling sad_

_I don't feel bad, 'cause even after three text messages, four missed calls_

_You still slept with my best friend_

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, bye-bye! XD!


End file.
